


know how i like it

by lockerroomgoon



Series: yes, daddy, i do [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Like Zero Plot, M/M, Slight Age Difference, literally just a morning quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: “God, you’re a brat sometimes,” Jonny sighs. John sticks his tongue out at him, which probably doesn’t help his case.“I’m your brat,” John counters, batting his eyes – then adds a belated, “Daddy,” just to try and rile Jonny up.





	know how i like it

Jonny’s got one hand in his hair, tugging his head back so he can get his mouth on John’s neck. John’s going crazy for it, just like he always does. Jonny’s using his other hand to pin John’s wrists to the bed above his head and he’s grinding against John like they have all the time in the world. Which they definitely don’t.

“C’mon, c’mon, _fuck me_ ,” John pants, squirming under Jonny’s hold and trying to cant his hips up.

“So needy,” Jonny teases, but he releases his hold on John’s hair and reaches over to the bedside table to grab at the lube he had discarded there last night. He has to let go of John’s wrists to uncap it, but John knows better to move them, so he grabs hold of the sheets there instead. Jonny makes a little approving noise and leans down to kiss him, whispering, “Good boy,” against his lips.

Jonny starts slow, just one slick finger circling John’s rim. It’s hot, but they’re on a time crunch, so John lets out a frustrated huff and says, “Oh my god, you don’t have to go that slow, you literally had your dick inside me, like, five hours ago.” He gets a slap on the inside of his thigh for mouthing off, but then Jonny’s got two fingers in him, so he’ll count it as a win.

“God, you’re a brat sometimes,” Jonny sighs. John sticks his tongue out at him, which probably doesn’t help his case.

“I’m _your_ brat,” John counters, batting his eyes – then adds a belated, “ _Daddy_ ,” just to try and rile Jonny up. He’s not so oblivious that he hasn’t picked up on the common themes of their relationship – the age difference, the way Jonny’s always in control, the ‘ _good boy_ ’s. Jonny’s never explicitly asked for it, but John’s willing to bet that he’s into it.

His bet pays off. As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Jonny is hissing out, “ _Fuck,_ babe,” and lining his cock up at John’s hole.

John doesn’t even have time to be smug about it, just tries to tilt his hips up as he chants, “Yes, yes, c’mon, _now_.”

“Brat,” Jonny says again, pushing in slow. John’s never really been one to muffle his sounds, so he’s openly moaning when Jonny starts fucking him, a steady pace like this isn’t a morning quickie. John’s been hard since he woke up with Jonny naked and wrapped around him, but he figures Jonny’s gonna need a little bit more, so he lays it on as thick as he can without sounding like a cheap porno.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he breathes out, watching the way Jonny’s hips stutter and eyes squeeze shut. “ _Fuck me_ , please, faster – fuck, Daddy – so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Jonny asks, deep and cocky and so fucking sexy. “Gonna come for me, babe?”

“Yes, fuck, just a little –” he doesn’t even need to finish the sentence because Jonny’s fucking him harder, one hand under the small of his back, tugging his ass up just another inch so he can really get him deep.

“Fuck, you don’t even need my hand, do you? Gonna come on my cock, get yourself all messy, huh, babe?”

John doesn’t even really process the words before he’s coming, throwing his head back and panting through an orgasm as Jonny keeps fucking him through it. John’s muscles feel like jelly and Jonny’s definitely the only thing holding him up, but Jonny doesn’t stop.

“ _Daddy_ ,” John half-whines, and that’s it. Jonny is grinding in deep, hips stuttering as he comes in John’s ass. John lets him ride it out for a minute until he’s pushing at Jonny’s chest, letting him collapse next to him on the bed.

“Holy fuck,” Jonny groans, running a hand through his hair.

“We’re so fucking late,” John says, hopping out of bed. He has to take a second to stabilize himself, but then he’s power-walking to the en suite. “Dibs on first shower – no arguments, I wouldn’t have to shower if you didn’t come in my ass.”

“Oh fuck,” Jonny swears, then, “Fine, but make it quick.”

John does make it quick and perfunctory as possible, and when he gets out Jonny has already gathered his stuff for him – and picked out his own outfit for the day, the geezer.

“Alright, I need to shower, so if you leave before I get out I’ll see you later,” Jonny says quickly, leaning in to kiss John’s cheek and then reaching down to grope at his ass for just a second before disappearing into the bathroom.

John does leave before Jonny gets out of the bathroom, and despite being late he’s craving a coffee so bad he could die if he doesn’t get one.

He walks into class fifteen minutes late, Starbucks in hand, and strolls to the front row. Jonny doesn’t stop his lecture, but he does throw a disapproving look John’s way. John’s maybe not as discreet as he should be when he winks and sticks his tongue out at him.

Nick, who’s sitting in the row behind him, leans up to nudge him and whisper, “He took attendance at the beginning of the class. Sucks for you, bro.”

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” John curses. It’s probably okay, though. He thinks he can find a way to let Dr. Toews give him the points anyway.


End file.
